Hilorojo
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Subaru cuenta su encuntro con Minato en un dia comun , pensando si a sido relamente casulidad verse con el, pasen y lean, no se arrepentiran.
Hola les traigo mi segundo fic de esta parejita, una historia alterna al anime pero sin alejarme mucho de el, en el menciono a Yuuki como amigo de Minato, estuve buscando el nombre del chico del club de jardinería que converso con Minato y Subaru en ocasiones, así que Yuuki es el que parecía ser su nombre, sin más les dejo este One-shot, espero sea del agrado.

* * *

 **Subaru x Minato**

/AU - Hokago no pleiades /

ºººººº

Tema : **Hilo rojo**

 **Existen historias sobre el "hilo rojo" o "hilo del destino" se dice que en el mundo hay alguien para nosotros y estamos destinadas a esa persona y estar juntos por siempre, ser felices y estamos unidos desde el momento que nacimos por el dedo meñique, ¿por qué el meñique?, algunas personas dicen que es por qué hay una vena desde el índice de nuestros dedo pequeño que conecta a nuestros corazones, me pregunto si es verdad.**

 **Como cada día me aliste para ir a clases iba subiendo la colina para ir a la secundaria estaba nerviosa por este segundo año de clases, esta vez lograría más personas se unieran al club, pero pararme frente a la puerta y dar volantes no era mi fuerte, estaba nerviosa. El año pasado me uní porque me pareció interesante ese año los últimos chicos en ese club ya se habían graduado así que no había nadie que hablara del club, me uní porque me gusta mirar las estrellas así que creí sería interesante conocer más personas con el mismo gusto pero no fue así nadie ese año más que yo se unió. Por ello este año haré muchas personas se una, pero mis nervios muchas veces no me dejaban hablar, llevaba conmigo los volantes que había hecho la noche anterior para repartir, esperaba que al final del día por lo menos tener 10 personas y ser un club muy activo de lo contrario el profesor encargado dijo eliminará el club y ocuparan el salón para el almacenamiento del club de drama.**

 **llegue temprano y los demás clubs apenas se alistaban para buscar nuevas personas, fui a mi puesto, el club de astronomía, había dejado todo arreglado ayer, solo tenía que entregar los volantes, los alumnos y los de nuevo ingreso comenzaba a pasar pero me daba nervios mire como los chicos de otros club "atacaban" entusiastas a los nuevo ingreso yo no podía hablar incluso cuando solo una persona se miraba curiosa frente a mi propaganda no pude hablar y esa persona sonrió y se fue, a este paso nuevamente sería yo y el club terminaría,**

-no tiene caso, no puedo hacerlo- **estaba decaída, al final nada salía como quería-**

 **No note al bajar la cabeza en mi arrepentimiento qué alguien se acercó y tomo uno de mis volantes en la mesa, parecía interesado así que al verlo me acerque tome valor y le hable…**

-¿quieres unirte al club de drama?- **dije al estar nervosa-**

-¿drama?, no es el club de astronomía, vaya error el mío-

-no, yo-

 **Estaba pensando en qué si esto terminaba así mi club sería la bodega del club de drama por ello había dicho "club de drama" en lugar de astronomía, estaba en medio de un caos en mi mente pero de pronto él sonrió,**

-perdona, no es mi intención reírme de ti, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Subaru, me llamo Subaru-

-qué lindo nombre, bien si este es el club de astronomía me gustaría unirme a él-

-sí, claro es el club de astronomía, eres bienvenido...a... como... has dicho te llamas- **tome un formulario de inscripción para dárselo-**

-mi nombre es Minato, un gusto en conocerte, Subaru, es más déjame ayudarte a repartir los volantes, de acuerdo- **el tomo el formulario junto y sonrió-**

-si- **estaba feliz-**

 **ese chico, Minato me ayudó a repartir los volantes aunque logró repartirlos todos estaba feliz esperaba alguien se uniera cuando fui a mi salón me encontré con que el chico de antes Minato estaba en mi salón, él me dijo antes de comenzar la clase había estado en el hospital por una enfermedad pero se encontraba mejor por ello pudo venir a clases aunque había tomado clases ya que su padre era maestro en la universidad "T" aunque antes estaba en otra escuela y se transfirió aquí este año al su familia mudarse, también dijo era feliz de conocerme y que llegáramos a ser amigos yo igual lo creía.**

 **Al ir al club juntos, nadie había ido, éramos solo los dos me sentí un poco triste por el club, no quería que lo usaran como bodega quería poder ver las estrellas y hablar de ellas con más personas.**

-ánimo Subaru, aún es pronto para poner esa cara además el día aún no termina, siempre puede haber alguien más tarde que venga a registrarse-

-sí, es verdad, ánimo- **me motive a mí misma-**

 **Esas palabras me alentaron, era verdad nadie decía que el club terminara aún, si hacíamos un anuncio seguro alguien más se unirá, me pondría a la salida de la escuela a entregar volantes para el club, pero los había entregado todos, bien iré a casa y haría más para llegar pronto a repartir aún más volantes, no me rendiré fácilmente. Di media vuelta para salir de escuela lo más rápido posible, quería darme prisa ya que las clases habían terminado para hacer esos volantes y demostrarle a Minato-kun no me he desanimado...qué tonta, olvide despedirme de Minato-kun, le llamaré, cuando busque mi celular recordé que no tenía su contacto apenas nos conocimos hoy, mañana me disculpare formalmente.**

 **Al día siguiente desperté tarde por quedarme dormida haciendo e imprimiendo más volantes, así que me aliste para ir a clases tras darme un baño, desayunar y tener listo el bolso, el uniforme. Me di prisa a ir a la escuela cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada de la escuela busque los volantes, pero al salir tan rápido los había olvidado en la impresora, no estaba teniendo suerte, camine a la escuela entonces mire a Minato-kun junto a un grupo de chicos, no era muy grande y me acerqué a él, aunque no estaba bien molestarlo si estaba con sus amigos, pero él me vio y se acercó a mi…**

-Subaru, estas personas han aceptado unirse al club, no serán muchos pero suficiente para que el club funcione-

-pero…- **mire a las personas con las que estaba Minato-kun-**

-soy amigo de Minato, Yuuki, cuando me dijo de su club no me pareció mala idea ayudarle, el club de jardinería tiene muchas personas así qué puedo ayudarle un poco para llenar la hoja de integrantes-

-Subaru, yo soy de tu clase, aunque casi no hablemos, me parece bueno unirme a tu club-

-a nosotras también cuenta con tus sempai para ayudarte-

 **Estaba feliz, Yuuki, Itsuki-san, Hikari y Nanako-san se unieron al club, podrían ser pocas pero 6 personas en un salón eran mejor a solo una, estaba feliz qué lágrimas de felicidad brotaron, dedique una sonrisa a todos tras agradecerles su ayuda. Cuando tuve oportunidad en el descanso frente a la máquina expendedora de jugo le hable a Minato-kun,**

-gracias, por lo que has hecho- **dándole una bebida de fresa-**

-no fue difícil, conozco a Yuuki, cuando le hablaba del club esa chica hikari se acercó a saludar a Yuuki, escuchó la conversación e inesperadamente las otras dos chicas se acercaron, también para unirse, logré que algunos alumnos fueran a visitarnos en los días feriados así que no debes preocuparte más por el club-

-gracias Minato-kun, realmente eres de gran ayuda al club-

.yo no quería ayudar al club-

-¿he?- **estaba confundida y él parecía tener una actitud seria pero no era como si estuviera molesto más bien, pensando algo-**

-yo, quería ayudarte a ti, estaba dispuesto a unirme al club de jardinería con mi amigo, pero te había visto antes, hice el examen de ingreso para esta secundaria y vine cuatro veces en el mes para hacer el examen pero te vi en la sala de profesores todos esos días, quizás no te acuerdas, pero cuando fue el festival escolar vine a ver tu trabajo y me senté a escucharte, así que me dispuse a que cuando entrara a esta escuela debía estar en el mismo club que tú, incluso ahora soy feliz de poder conversar contigo y ser notado, espero estar junto a Subaru-

-Minato-kun-

-a mi….realmente, me gusta Subaru, me gusta el tipo de persona que es, por ello quise animarte al buscar más personas, no quiero ver tu rostro sombrío sino con una gran sonrisa- **el me tomo de la mano sonriendo amablemente para mí-**

 **Las palabras de Minato-kun, eran confusas pero a la vez hacían latir mi corazón, no sabía por qué pero me sentía conmovida, incluso ahora notaba él era un chico bien parecido,**

-yo...a mi...también me gusta, Minato-kun, yo realmente quiero estar también contigo-

-Subaru, te gustaría, ser mi novia y mi amiga-

-si-

 **Era feliz, el tiempo pasó, estamos en tercer años, pero Minato-kun y yo ya estábamos juntos, me pregunto si realmente fue casualidad conocerlo, después de encontrarnos muchas cosas buenas me pasaron. hay una historia que dice que todos en el mundo estamos destinado a nuestra otra mitad y desde nuestro dedos meñiques estamos conectados con un hilo rojo, invisible para el ojo humano pero no para nuestros corazones, eso es verdad, creo, no estoy segura de que Minato-kun es mi alma gemela y está unido a mí por ese hijo rojo.**

* * *

sin mas espero fuera el agrado.


End file.
